The present invention relates to an educational kit and method for encouraging communication between two persons possessing dolls of similar characteristics.
Dolls fulfill a wide range of functions. They maya provide a source of reassurance. They often act as a prop to encourage a child's use of imagination. Dolls frequently teach children about issues which relate to the child's surroundings. Many dolls are even designed to fulfill specific educational related functions. Under the prior art, however, the usefulness of a doll is generally limited to its physical attributes. Thus, the use of dolls to promote additional educational experiences is largely unexplored.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a source of outside stimulation related to a doll which goes beyond the doll's physical attributes. It is a further object of the present invention to foster a special relationship between the child and his or her doll. This relationship helps facilitate a further object of the present invention, the initiation of communication between children using their dolls as a common denominator and conversational facilitator. Through such communication, writing skills are enhanced while simultaneously giving young children the opportunity to meet other children.